Power Rangers: Say Goodbye
by GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun
Summary: Saying goodbye to their past isn't as easy as Kimberly, Thomas, Adam or any of the other rangers thought, they soon discover that they are needed again 10 years later
1. Introduction

**I do not own MMPR or the characters except Kloe, Georgiana and Denver**

**Author's Note:Jason, Rocky and Tommy are identical triplets in this story**

**Introduction**

**Angel Grove 1993**

**'This is it, ready guys' Kimberly asked knowing it was going to probably be the last time the seven teens were going to be rangers **

**'Ready then ever before' the triplets (Jason, Tommy and Rocky) answered in unison before laughing as each ranger shouted out there dinozord**

**As the teens battled their last battle, the teens couldn't help but sigh at the fact they weren't going to possibly see each other again **

**Soon after defeating Lord Zedd, the teens returned back to the command center where they removed their helmets**

**'I can't believe the memories we've had here' Aisha smiled as Kim began to cry as the teen reminisced about the good and bad times they have had as rangers**

**For one last time, the teens put one hand in the middle and shouted**

**'POWER RANGERS'**

**Angel Grove 2000**

**Ten years later and with the rangers moving on in their lives with and trying to forget their past, which was proving more difficult then any of them had anticipated, with their own families and jobs to attend to:**

**Kim now a gymnast teacher at Root Valley Dancing Academy **

**Adam now lives in London, UK teaching karate **

**Tommy and Jason both opened a martial arts School in Stone Canyon**

**Aisha and Rocky remained in Angel Grove and opened a dance and martial arts academy**

**Billy now teaches at the Angel Grove University**

**But in 2003 they are soon summoned as Rangers to save the planet again**


	2. Kimberly Ann Hart

**Power Rangers:**

**Say Goodbye**

**By GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Sometimes saying goodbyeto their past is harder than saying sorry**

**Kimberly Ann Hart**

**After leaving Angel Grove, Kim knew her life was now to teach gymnasts of the future in St. Valley, Arizona but one thing stuck in her mind-the fact that she couldn't hide that she was once the leader of the rangers (although her daughter was the only one who knew). She still is the leader (but she didn't know that)**

**As she arrived in St. Valley all memories of her and Adam's bitter separation were soon to be gone as she started to move boxes in to her new house when her next door asked if she needed any help with unpacking**

**The lad introduced himself as Chris Oliver (Tommy's, Rocky's and Jason's cousin) as Kim put the kettle on.**

**Oh, sorry, I'm Kimberly Hart' Kim smiles as she introduced herself to Chris as she poured the two a drink of tea.**

**'So what are you doing in St. Valley, has Thomas been winding you again, I hope Jase hasn't been playing pranks on you, has Rocky been telling terrible jokes' Chris asked knowing what the twins were like growing up **

**'I've just recently split up with my boyfriend and I wanted to get away from him, although he will probably try and find me' Kim answered when there was a knock at the door**

**'Hey Kim, hi Chris' Jason replied in unison as Kim let them in**

**'Hey Jase. How is everyone and why are you here?' Kim answers as she walks into the kitchen to make Jason a drink**

**'They're OK, Kloe is missing you and Adam is OK now he lives in England and Kloe wants to know if she could join SVDA for the summer as for why I'm here, I came to visit my cousi'n Jason answered as Kim nodded that she could but wondered why Kloe was still in Angel Grove**

**'Kim, I know why you're wondering why Klo, is still here in Angel Grove' Jason piped up**

**'No, I'm not' Kim lied**

**Kimberly Ann Hart, we have been friends since the first grade and I know when you are wondering something' Jason reminded Kim of the past.**

**'OK, so why is still in Angel Grove and who does she live with?' Kim asked**

**'She didn't want leave Angel Grove and so asked if she could stay here with me and Tommy' Jason answered**

**2 hours later and after Jason left, Kim was on her own trying to come to terms that she is still in love with Adam, so to take her mind off him, she went shopping and brought her daughter a new wardrobe when she got a phone call from Angel Grove High School telling that Kloe hadn't been in school for a week. With that she got straight on the phone to Adam **

**'Kim, it's like 3am here' Adam yawned**

**'Oh, sorry about that, listen has Kloe told you anything recently' Kim asked worried Adam would know something**

**'No, I'm afraid not, why Kim' Adam asked sitting up**

**'She hasn't been in school for a week' Kim began to explain to her ex.**

**'What do you mean, she hasn't been in school for a week?' Adam asked concerned about his daughter**


	3. Jason Oliver-Scott & Thomas Oliver-Scott

**Power Rangers:**

**Say Goodbye**

**By GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Sometimes saying goodbye is harder than saying sorry**

**Jason Lee and Thomas Denver Oliver-Scott**

**The identical twins of the rangers (Jason was the green ranger and Tommy was the white ranger) decided to move to Stone Canyon to open up T&J Martial Arts School, which for the meanwhile Kloe attended the school just until Kim had settled in to her new life at St. Valley.**

**While Jason was in Arizona, seeing the twins' cousin Chris, Thomas showed Kloe where her room was.**

**'Tom, can I tell you something please' Kloe asked taking a seat on her bed dressed in her ballet outfit (she took ballet at Angel Grove Ballet Academy)**

**'Yeah, what is it Klo' Tommy asked worried about his best friends daughter**

**Tom, I'm having trouble at Ballet School' Kloe sobbed as she told Thomas what was going on at the ballet school.**

**'Kloe, does your mum and dad know about this' Tommy asked his niece who lay on her bed sobbing**

**'No they don't Tom, you can't tell them, they'll go off on one' Kloe sobbed **

**'Kloe, you have to tell them and front what I've heard you missed a week off school' Tommy instructed his young niece **

**'That is because the girls who bully me go to that school' Kloe replied making Tommy feel bad for her**

**'Isn't there another school you can go to' Tommy asked wondering as his niece fell to sleep**

**'Hey, Tom, what's up' Jason asked seeing his brother upset**

**'Hey, Jase do you remember when me, you and Rocky were at Angel Grove Elementary' Tommy reminisced about them being at school**

**'Oh yeah, Kim was getting picked on and you went to her rescue by scaring the lads' Jason smiled as their house phone rang **

**'Hi, is Thomas there' Kim asked on the her mobile phone **

**'THOMAS, YOU'RE WANTED' Jason yelled passing the phone on his brother as he got on the phone to his other brother Rocky (Him, Thomas and Rocky are identical triplets)**

**'Yes Kim' Tommy answered**

**Has Kloe told you, Jase or Rock anything about why she hasn't gone to school for a week' Kim asked**

**Yeah she has but if you come and visit me tomorrow, I'll let her tell you the story' Tom replied yawning**

**'OK, night' Kim replies before putting the phone down.**


	4. Rocky Scott-Oliver & Aisha Campbell

**Power Rangers:**

**Say Goodbye**

**By GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Sometimes saying goodbye to their past is harder than saying sorry**

**I do not own MMPR or the characters except Kloe, Georgiana and Denver**

**Rocky Oliver-Scott and Aisha Campbell**

**'Welcome to Angel Grove Dance & Martial Arts School, I'm Aisha Campbell and I will be teaching dance from ballet to tap and this is Rocky Oliver-Scott and he will be teaching martial arts' Aisha introduced herself and Rocky to the class as the two of them separated to teach their classes (which Kloe Park took both).**

**After the intensity of teaching 100 kids to dance and karate, Aisha and Rocky dropped Kloe off at Tommy's home before heading home themselves,**

**'Aisha, you OK' Rocky asked**

**'Roc, can you pull over quickly please' Aisha answered before running over to the nearest bush to be sick 'Aisha, what's up' Rocky asked walking over to his girlfriend making sure she was OK**

**'Yeah, I'm fine' Aisha answered as she was helped up**

**'Rocky, would you be angry with me if I kept something from you' Aisha asked**

**'No, I wouldn't why? Rocky asked**

**'Well, I'm pregnant' Aisha replies walking back to the car with Rocky.**

**'Wow, that's amazing' Rocky smiled as Aisha giggled**

**'Shall I tell Jase or Tom' Rocky suggested**

**'No, please, you know what Jason and Tommy are like for keeping a secret' Aisha reminded him**

**'Oh yeah, I do remember when we were 16, Kim announced she was pregnant and she made the mistake of telling Tommy and Jason who then decided to tell everyone else including Adam Rocky laughed **

**'Yeah, Adam was not best pleased was he' Aisha giggled**

**'Or the time, Adam admitted fancying Kim and my brothers told her' Rocky laughed**

**'Oh yeah, Adam couldn't face Kim for months after that' Aisha laughed as the couple reminisced about their past as rangers**


End file.
